


Sometimes love is hard

by TheScarletDream



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor - Fandom
Genre: Angst, F/M, Jealousy, M/M, Thor is wrong
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-05-28
Updated: 2014-05-28
Packaged: 2018-01-26 23:11:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1705961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheScarletDream/pseuds/TheScarletDream
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thor y loki se enamoran, pero entonces Thor es desterrado y conoce a Jane, loki no sabe que hacer y busca amor en otro corazón que si pueda amarlo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sometimes love is hard

Asgard es una ciudad impresionante, con sus dorados y altos palacios que brillaban con un hermoso destello, cuando el sol caía sobre el y cuando en la noche hacía un deslumbrante contratar con las estrellas del oscuro cielo de este. Asgard también tenia un puente de arcoiris, por el cual alguna vez habían pasaban las personas mas importantes de todos los tiempos y mundos. Pero para llegar a este mundo se necesitaba el bifrost, que era resguardo por Heimdall, que era el guardián de los nueve mundo, el hombre podría ver con sus ojos dorados, lo que ningún otro ser podría ver.

Así era Asgard, una tierra de dioses.

Donde el gran rey Odín, con un solo ojo perdido con honor en una guerra, gobierna con orgullo la ciudad dorada, junto a su amada esposa Frigga, diosa del hogar, que velaba por sus dos pequeños hijos.

El primogénito, Thor, era el príncipe dorado para una ciudad dorada, con su cabellera rubia que le llega hasta los hombros, sus ojos azules zafiro que brillaban cuando el adrenalina por la pelea se sentía en el, Thor es un guerrero, un próximo rey guerrero para un pueblo guerrero.

En cambio el menor de los hermanos de la familia real, era un joven intelectual, su mente mucho mas avanzada que la de alguien de su edad. Con sus ojos verdes como en bosque, su hermosa piel pálida y su cabello negro, Loki era delicado, ingenioso, inteligente, eficaz ect. Todo lo que su preciado hermano mayor Thor no era. 

Loki sabía de magia, era uno de los mejores ya a su corta edad, pero tambien era por que en un pueblo de barbaros, la magia era inexistente o solo un arte para las doncellas que no sabían defenderse. Pero sin embargo la reina de Asgard y tambien su madre veía el gran potencial del pequeño príncipe y decidió a espaldas de su reino, entrenar en las artes mágicas a su pequeño retoño. Lo que Odín era para Thor, Frigga era para Loki.

~°~

Thor quería demasiado a su pequeño hermano, lo amaba que a cualquier cosa en ese mundo o cualquier otro, a veces solía culparse de las travesuras que el niño hacía, otras veces le daba sus postres si el los podía, le leía cuentos para dormir aunque los dos sabían que el rubio no era muy bueno en eso , incluso una vez se peleó con un niño que se atrevió a reírse de su hermano solo pe que el no sabia pelear y prefería la magia, Thor recuerda que le dejo morado el ojo, pero el rubio sabia que se lo merecía.

Si había algo que el pequeño quisiera, Thor buscaría mil maneras de conseguirlo, sin importar que algunas veces fuera muy difícil. Le traía libros de sus expediciones a otros mundo, tambien artefactos que le sabría que le gustarían a su hermanito, entre otros, todo por ver los ojos verdes brillando en adoración hacia el, cuando el lo abrazaba tan fuerte y le decía gracias, en esos momentos no importaba que llegara tarde a un entrenamiento.

Su pequeño hermano , era lo mejor que le había pasado en la vida.

A veces este sentía que su amor fraternal se iba más lejos de su limite.

~°~

A la mayoría de edad en Asgard es obligatorio que todos los hombres de aquel dorado mundo, que aprendan a luchar, sin importar que débil se la persona, eso a Loki le preocupaba.

Thor estaba mas que contento, luchar era lo suyo lo hacia desde que era un chiquillo de 5 años asgardianos, el rubio sabia manejar perfectamente la espada sin ninguna complicación, al igual que con contacto físico, era igual, en todo Thor es el mejor y todo Asgard lo sabe.

Thor abre sus azules ojos de repente de su sueño, cuando los rayos del sol caen sobre su rostro, este se apoya en su codo y se levanta un poco, observa su enorme cuarto pero a la vez muy sucio, con su armadura regada en la esquina y sus armas por todo el cuarto. Entonces el dios nórdico recuerda que día es hoy, el primer día en que su pequeño hermano pelinegro estará lado a lado en el campo de entrenamiento.  
Thor baja de la cama y se da una rápida ducha y procura labrarse muy bien su fornido cuerpo bronceado, al salir se pone unas botas muy comodas, tambien unos pantalones y una camisa de algodón, para despues usar su armadura de combate, finalmente toma su poderoso martillo Mojnirl, una de las armas mas poderosas de Asgard y tal vez incluso de los nueve mundos, que el tronador poseía con mucho orgullo. No cualquiera tenia un arma como esta.

Después de estar listo, baja con rapidez al gran comedor del castillo y se sienta junto a su madre que le da una tierna sonrisa, el responde con el mismo gesto.

-Buenos días madre, ¿Loki ya ha bajado?

-No hijo, pero de seguro no tarda nada mi amor, pero me gustaría que recuerdes que tu hermano no es tan fuerte como los demás jóvenes de asgard, promete que lo vas a cuidar por mi- dice la Reina con preocupación en su hermoso rostro, ella sabe que el rubio lo cuidaría pero solo quería confirmarlo.

-Claro madre,te juro que así lo haré- dice seguro el tronador, no importara lo que pasaba el cuidaría a loki de cualquier perdona, aunque esa misma persona sea el.

-Tranquilos , no necesito tu ayuda Thor, puedo arreglármelas solo, soy totalmente capaz- dice Loki bajando de las escalera que dirigen asía el comedor, este camina entre aquellos escalones con gracia único de el. Este lleva su cabello hermosamente peinado asía atrás, sus únicos ojos verdes adornan su rostro pálido, al igual que sus altos pómulos.

A Thor, este le parecía una maravilla, sin importar que fuera su propio hermano.

~°~

Thor y Loki salían así el campo de entrenamiento que estaba justo a lado de aquel castillo, el tronador llevaba su mojnirl en mano y de otro lado la nueva espada de su hermano mayor, el no quería que el pelinegro se lastimará por cargar un espada en sus hombros.

-¿ Estas nervioso hermano?

-Claro que no Thor, es solo un día de entrenamiento, que puede salir mal- dice Loki volteando a ver el jardín a su alrededor, no quería que el rubio viera su preocupación en el rostro, dio un suspiro para quitarse el miedo.

Sin darse cuenta por tanto caminar, ya habían llegado a la cancha de entrenamiento, que era tan familiar para Thor, pero nada para loki. El chico de ojos verdes , miro todo el lugar a su alrededor, había varias armas como las que su hermano llevaba a casa, pero a diferencia a las de su hermano, estas si están acomodadas en un solo lugar, excepto con las que llevan lo futuros guerreros, en los cuales pudo reconocer a los amigos de Thor.

El primero que pudo reconocer era Volstagg, aunque era imposible no verlo, este era demasiado grande para poder ocultarse y tambien el único que podía tomarse dos barriles de aguamiel en solo 5 minutos. Después pudo ver a Hogun y a Sif entrenado juntos con espadas y otros instrumentos de batalla, era extraño ver a una mujer en este lugar para entrenar y no solo ver a los hombres pelear, si, como Sif no había ninguna en todo Asgard y golpeaba muy fuerte para ser una chica. Y al ultimo que pudo reconocer era Fandral, era reconocido por su gran habilidad con la espada, sino tambien por ser el casanova de todo Asgard, y eso que el reino era grande.

Loki lo pudo ver de donde estaba no por que lo haya buscado, sino por que este se acercaba a los dos príncipes.

\- ¡Thor, un gran gusto verte aquí amigo!- dijo abrazando a su mejor amigo, en otro rubio le respondió con el mismo abrazo.

-¡Igual Fandral!- el tronador dijo de un tono alegre como de costumbre en su personalidad, el espadachín volteo a ver al menor de los príncipes y sonrio de una forma seductora.

-Vaya, no me esperaba encontrarte aquí mi príncipe, si desea yo mismo le puedo enseñar el arte del manejo de la espada.

\- Fandral yo...- no pudo completar su frase ya que su hermano mayor, tubo la idea de interrumpirlo.

\- No Fandral, Loki será enseñado por mi o algún tutor puedes retirarte- dijo el mayor celoso, como Fandral se atrevía a quitarle a su hermanito menor. Por otro lado Loki miraba a Thor con enojo y vergüenza.

-Bueno yo solo decía, los veo luego, y Loki si necesitas mi ayuda solo dilo- dijo guiñando un ojo al menor para después retirase con la espada en sus hombros.

\- Claro, lo tendré en cuenta- dijo el pelinegro sonriendo al rubio, cuando se dio cuenta que este ya se había dado la vuelta para retirarse, tomo la oreja de su hermano mayor y se fue a un lugar donde nadie podría verlos, en cambio el mayor daba gritos de dolor.

-¿ Qué te pasa Thor, con eso de responder en mi nombre?- dijo enojado Loki, no podría creer que su hermano hubiera hecho eso.

\- En primer lugar, suéltame me estas lastimando- este lo soltó - en segundo, no veías como el te estaba hablando y mirando, se notaba que tenia malas intenciones, me prometí que nada malo te pasaría- dijo el rubio con el ceño fruncido en su frente, no dejaría que alguien ensucie a su hermano, aunque tal vez eso no era lo que le molestaba, quizá solo gustaba el pelinegro, tal vez eso tambien explicaba que le parecía tan erótica la forma actual de su hermano, con los ojos brillantes, aunque sean de furia, y sus mejillas pintadas por el enojo de un color rojizo. Sabia que tendría sueños con esto.

\- Yo puedo hablar con quien yo quiera Thor, ya no soy un chiquillo al cual tienes que proteger más-

-Pero loki...

\- ¡Ah ya se lo que te pasa! ¿Estas celoso verdad?

Thor se quedo con los ojos abiertos, ¿ a caso era tan obvio? Al rubio se le tipo el rostro de rojo por la vergüenza que sentina en ese mismo momento.

Pero entonces recobro la postura, era el gran Thor Odinson, no tenia que ocultarse de nada, tomo a loki de la nuca con fuerza, lo acerco lentamente a el mientras veía que el mentiroso tenia una cara de sorpresa por el impertinente cabio de ambiente.

-Loki creo que te amo...- susurro en su oido para después acercarlo a el con un apasionado pero a la vez tierno beso de amor.

Y loki no se pudo resistir a eso.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Este es solo la introducción, después de aquí ya empiezan los sentimientos
> 
> Digan que les parece la historia, comenten:)


End file.
